drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuval
Email: mddavis17@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: brown Hair Color: black Height: 5'2 Weight: 150 Age: 22 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 10 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Shortsword Secondary Weapon: Spiked Mace Tertiary Weapon: History Yuval's father was a merchant who traveled along the Borderland region. He brought his family along with him, consisting of a wife and four children: two daughters, and two sons--Yuval being the youngest of the four. Life carried on in this systematic fashion for the first 14 years of young Yuval's life. During the end of the fall season, just before his 15th birthday, Yuval's father gathered up the family to journey into the northern mountain region of the Borderlands. A small remote village desperately needed food supplies and Yuval's father saw this as a good business opportunity. But the oncoming winter was extremely harsh. The family ended up stranded in the village. Food supplies soon ran out. Villagers were both starving and freezing to death. And to make matters worse, they came under siege by three starving trollocs, one of which (unbeknownst to Yuval) was the future Bhan'sheen Tribe Leader, Nognahoj. The winter months were long and never-ending. The trolloc attacks continued, despite the village's attempts at a counterattack. They came into the village at night and took whole families, dragging them back into the frozen depths of the mountains. Eventually, Yuval and his family fell victim to such an attack. He remembered being grabbed out of his bed by the snarling wolf-muzzled Nognahoj. Yuval and his family were dragged through the snow and ice to a remote cave. The trollocs kept their food alive, to keep it from spoiling. The 14-year old Yuval was forced to view the pain and agony of his father being eaten alive over the course of several days. His siblings soon followed suit. He and his mother were the only ones left alive. They had been in captivity for over a week, starved and dying of thirst. The trollocs chose his mother as their next meal, and the young boy refused to let go of her hand while she endured the torturous pain of becoming their meal. Yuval fainted from both fatigue and terror. When he came to, he still held his mother's hand--the only recognizable portion of her that was left. With their food cache running low, two trollocs left the cave, leaving the younger male wolf trolloc Nognahoj to watch over the boy. Yuval asked himself over and over why they just didn't simply kill him. That's what trollocs did, afterall: kill. But the real reason behind this was to keep their food as warm as possible. Food that was alive stayed warmer than food that was dead. During his watch, the trolloc guard fell asleep, and Yuval realized this to be his only opportunity for survival. He darted out of the cave, operating on adrenaline alone. The trolloc snapped back to consciousness as the boy passed by, and a chase ensued. Yuval didn't get very far before being pounced on by the trolloc, and the two went rolling down a hillside. The beast bit and tore at Yuval, ripping through his clothes and biting a portion of his left ear off. They gained speed down the hill until both slammed against a large boulder. The trolloc released his grip of Yuval, and the boy continued down the hillside, and off an adjacent cliff. An old man named Bhenar, a lone native of the mountainous region, had heard the screams of someone in distress from many miles away. He made his way to the base of a cliff and discovered Yuval lying face-first in the snow, unconscious. The boy appeared to be starved and was near death. Bhenar took Yuval back to his cabin where, over time, he nursed the boy's broken bones and brought him back to health. A year passed, and Yuval had regained much of his former strength. He had said nothing to Bhenar during this time, only the occasional "thank you" when he was offered food at night. Yuval rarely even stepped foot outside the cabin. A patch of white had appeared in his hair over the passing months, as had a noticeable twitch in his left eye. The trollocs never showed themselves since his escape from the cave. For all Yuval knew, they didn't live through the winter. The boy kept his mother's hand in a leather bag around his waist, never giving the old man a chance to see what was inside. He knew that doing such a thing was unusual, and quite possibly wrong, but it was all he had left by which to remember his family. Eventually, during his 16th birthday, Yuval finally shed some light of his personal history to Bhenar. "I want them to die," he said. "Who?" Bhenar asked, eager to hear his companion speak. "Trollocs," the boy replied with a deep, cold stare. "They killed my family." That was when the old man realized that he could no longer care for Yuval. "I think there are others who are better suited to raise you now, boy," Bhenar said to him. The old man gathered up his horses and led Yuval on a journey to Tar Valon, possibly the only place that could do anything to help break the boy's trauma. Their departure was difficult for both of them. For Bhenar, Yuval was the son he never had. For Yuval, Bhenar had taken over the role as 'father', raising him as his own. As he stood in front of the Warders at Tar Valon, Yuval made just one simple request: "Teach me to kill trollocs." He didn't care what it would take. Yuval didn't know if the three trollocs who murdered his family and nearly murdered him were still alive, but he was determined to make sure no other trolloc ever had the chance to do the same to anyone else. (Yuval was 16 at the time of his arrival @ Tar Valon) Category:WS 10 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios